glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthrodak
As of September 2019, the trio of Kugarrec/Neo Wyverillian/Arthrodak replaces the Neo Granthan head offered as a secondary head with Armorvor figures. Each new Armorvor figure includes 2 heads, but sometimes a supplemental pack of additional heads in a matching wave color will be made available. =Character History= "Jason threw a particularly cool curveball into one of the sculpts that we weren't sure if we could pull off in PVC. Thankfully, we figured it out so we could truly honor what he came up with. Nothing was held back on any of the conversions from master sculpt to full production. Though it did melt a little bit more of my brain in the process. The helmeted head still remains intact and will come packed with each of these new Armorvors. The little backpack/phaser/mini head piece as well. We worked hard on trying to choose the right assortment of creatures, and with Jason back on sculpting duties, it was tough to go wrong. Once again, he took my core designs and just blasted them off the charts. Hopefully you'll find them worth the long wait. Think of these new editions as the "Standards" of the characters, similar to how we rolled out the original Venjorun debut (these might even coordinate a bit with it)."https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2019/09/savage-cybernetics.html Connections "This new Armorvor head project really started coming into proper focus back in August 2018. Jason Frailey and I had always wanted to explore more characters in PVC, with heavy inspiration being drawn from all the excellent resin heads that he produced with the great Marty "The Godbeast" Hansen over the years. After personally contributing some designs to those original handcast runs, I often thought about what the right combination of characters should be for a more varied PVC expansion beyond the original "Venjorun" wolf and Neo Granthan dino-ish heads. For the next phase of the Armorvor it felt important to hedge closer to the roots of what inspired the whole project to begin with. So with this in mind I hit the folded Buxton pads to generate a batch of new takes on a few familiar faces. As before, Jason took my very basic drawings and turned them into incredible mini works of art. The choice to make moving jaw on the Arthrodak? All Jason. Adding to and expanding the mechanical aspects of the Kugarrec head? Again, Jason doing what he does best. The sculpt he did on the Neo Wyverillian (in conjunction with the demon wings provided by our friends at Spy Monkey Creations) perfectly captured not only the obvious (to those in the know) tribute to the rare Skull Grotess, but also paid specific attention to the influence of the classic dragon transformation from Altered Beast as well as the mostly forgotten main dragon character from another old Sega Genesis game called Beast Wrestler (RIP Yasushi Nirasawa). Jason is a beast in his own right, for certain, and I can't thank him enough for all the time and expertise he poured into this project."https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2019/10/thank-you.html =Savage Cybernetics= Wave 83 Armorvor Arthrodak Dark Nebula Includes bonus Armored Wolf head and mini backpack. 18 total parts. $15 each. Armorvor-Arthrodak-Dark-Nebula-USE.png|Armorvor Arthrodak Dark Nebula Mimic Armorvor-New-Trio-GROUP-USE.png|The New Trio Accessories-temp-armorvor-nebula_1024x1024@2x.png|Matching Armorvor Head Pack (Sold Separately) =The Wrath of Halkennite= Wave 84 Armorvor Arthrodak Parasitic Clone Includes bonus Armored Wolf head and mini backpack. 18 total parts. $15 each. Armorvor-Arthrodak-Parasitic-Clone.png|Armorvor Arthrodak Parasitic Clone Accessories-temp-armorvor-parasitic_1024x1024@2x.png|Matching Armorvor Head Pack (Sold Separately) =References= Category:Arthrodak Category:Onell Design